Transfer
by adrik rochev
Summary: Hey guys! not a good summery before, but heres a good one Sevvy gets turned into an student and has to bond with harry at some point lots of SSHp


Transfer - Chapter One - Of Boys and Bonding-

The advancing sunlight shone through the dorm windows. Had it not of been Saturday, the occupants of the room might have noticed. Four of the five four-poster beds had their curtains drawn shut, preventing any light from getting through. A strong wind blew though the open window, whipping the curtains up lightly, however, on one bed, the curtains remained stiff as a board. Inside, a boy, barely Seventeen, sat up, heaving heavily, his nightmare-ish vision still fresh in his mind.

Unspelling his curtains, he opened them, and grabbed a small box from his night stand. Inside the box, a silver liquid swirled around. A pensieve. He took his wand out from under his pillow, and tapped it against his head, allowing the vision to enter the pensieve.

Slowly he got up, and did his usual morning things, shower, get dressed, and go down to the great hall for breakfast. Only, on this morning he would be going to the Headmasters office instead of the great hall.

The boy shook his head as he re-entered his dorm room, the water in his hair from his shower spraying around. He went to his trunk, opened it, and took out a pair of tight fitting muggle jeans and slipped them on, over his underwear, buttoning them up. Then he pulled out a emerald sweater hoodie and put it on, not bothering to put anything on underneath it.  
He went down to the common room to find it empty, and left through the portrait of the fat lady. He walked leisurely to the headmasters office, passing only a few students, who looked at him in his muggle clothing, their eyes lingering on him a little longer than normal, before they turned away and walked to their destination.

After giving the gargoyle the proper password, he climbed the stairs to the headmasters office. "Come in, my dear boy," the headmaster's voice rang, before the boy even had a change to knock. He entered, not the leased surprised to see his most hated teacher already sitting there.

Harry's pov

"Headmaster, I had another vision, as you might of already known"

"Ah, yes my boy, did you preserve it in your pensive?" I snorted softly and pulled out my ever-present wand.

"Accio pensive," I said firmly, the said pensive zooming into the room a moment later.  
The headmaster looked into it, watching my vision, before handing it over to the professor sitting across from him.

"Harry, take a seat," Albus motioned from me to sit in the chair next to my potions professor. I did so, watching as the man glared at me. "Harry, as you know, from your vision, that there was a meeting of Voldemort and his followers. Severus was also there, and has just informed me of the newest plan being put into action," I nodded, fiddling nervously with the strings to my hoodie. "From what Severus says, they are planning to bond you to one of the death eaters children, Draco Malfoy being the chosen child. However, Severus here, has undergone the great task of presaging the dark lord to have you bonded to him instead, which was easier said than done," The headmaster paused, allowing me to ask any questions.  
"Headmaster, what do you mean by 'bonding'?" I felt silly asking the question, but I really hadn't known what it was.

"Ah. Bonding is like the muggle form of marriage, only the dominant partner in the relationship has the outmost control over the other," My eyes widened.

"No way! If that's what bonding is, than I'm not doing it with him! I'd almost rather do it with Malfoy!" I yelled. "That greasy git is more than three times my age anyways!" Albus gave me a stern look and I shut my mouth.

"Harry, as much as we don't like the idea of Severus being bonded to you, it is the safest thing right now," I shook my head, not answering. "Think this over Harry, and go eat some breakfast, err, lunch," I frowned, and exited the room. I couldn't eat after hearing that, so I went back to my dorm room.

Headmaster's Office

"Albus, this isn't going to work. The boy will not allow with to happen. I believe it is not only my age that bothers him, but who I am," Albus looked at Severus with a twinkle in his eye."Severus my boy, did you find a potion that would turn you back to a teenager some time ago"

"Yes Albus, but what does"

"Everything my boy, everything,"

Gryffindor Common room, One Week Later

"Oh God, Did you get a look at that new transfer student? Fuck, was he hot! and that accent! Ah!" I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Ron just shook his head.

"You may be into blokes, but I'm not, I've got Herm and that's all I need," I smiled.

"He was very polite too, although, he didn't tell me which house he was in...he was only wearing plain black robes"

"If you're lucky, he'll be put in with us," My head snapped up as the door opened softly and closed.

"Oh! Hello again Harry," I was in heaven. God had chosen my dorm to host the new, hot transfer student. Black hair and dark brown eyes...almost black eyes.

"Hey again! Hey Ron, this is Sev, Sev, this is my buddy Ron," I watched as the smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Harry, do you know where I can put my trunk"

"Just set it in front of my bed for now"

"Ok. I'm going to go see the headmaster about adding another bed in here for me, so see ya!" the black haired beauty said.

"Hey! wait! You can have my bed for now, you just arrived, I'm sure you're tired," I watched as Sev nodded.

"I am...but where will you sleep?" he asked, stepping closer to me. He was taller than me by about a good four inches. I hadn't noticed that before.

"I-I'll get some blankets and c-crash on the floor," I stuttered, cursing myself for doing so. Ron rolled his eyes at me and left.

"A pretty boy like you? No way, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, you will sleep with me," I blushed furiously and shook my head. Sev took a few steps forwards, until he had me against the wall, leaning on his hand that was by my head. "And I won't take no for an answer," The clock chimed, telling us it was time for dinner. Sev stepped by slightly, giving me room to slip by him.

"L-let's go to dinner," I said, heading out the door and down the stairs leading to the common room, the footsteps behind me letting me know that Sev was still behind me. However, as I made my way to the portrait, I was snagged against the wall again by a persistent Sev. I felt my knees tremble as he leaned in close to me, his mouth by my ear.

"I always get what I want," He hissed, pulling my earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, whimpering lightly. "Remember that Potter," He stood up straight and looked down at my trembling form, smirking. "Come on Harry, we don't want to be too late," I nodded, and followed him to the great hall.

"Now students!" Albus called, silencing the chatter in the hall. "Most of you have noticed the new student going through the hall today. He is a transfer student from Noxx(1) and a new addition to the Gryffindor house," The headmaster paused as a huge cheer went around the said house's table. Albus cleared his throat. "Anyhow, you will also notice that Professor Snape has left-" Another round of cheers past three of the four houses. "But shall be returning in a few weeks, and on a much lighter note, dig in!" Food appeared on the tables and everyone began filling their plates.

"Hey Sev?" I poked the boy next to me and he turned, chewing on some food. "Ummhmmm"  
"Oh..never mind, it was nothing..." Sev nodded and turned back to his food.

After dinner, the students returned to their rooms, with the exception of two sixth years, who, with a note written...forged by Sev, were on their way to the potions rooms.

"Well look, if it isn't Potter and his little girlfriend"

"Fuck off Malfoy," I growled.

"Snape's not around to stop us now-" I blinked. Sev had pulled out his wand and had Malfoy and his goons handing up in the air, held up by ropes around their ankles.

"I'm not no fucking girl for one Malfoy, and two, I've got special permission from Snape to come down here all I want to get potion ingredients. So you better watch out, or you might find yourself drinking a potion instead of pumpkin juice," Malfoy laughed."You and your stupid Gryffindor friends couldn't brew a potion if you-" Sev dug into his robes and pulled out a certificate.

"I'm a full licensed Potions Master you fucking nob. I came from Noxx, one of the best advanced schools in the country and was taught by only the best potion masters. I can whip up a killer potion, so you'd better watch yourself-" I spun around at the sound of a growl. Filch.

Headmaster Office

Sev growled loudly. "God dammit Albus! Why must I do this?! It isn't going to work"

"Severus! You must do this for the side of the light. You must build a bond of trust and love, not hate and regret," I looked at them both, confused.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "Sev, what are you talking about?" But he ignored me.

"When I get back, I'm going to have to give that boy a detention. Calling me a girl. phhh"  
"Sev! What are you talking about"

"Ah, Harry, Severus did not explain it to you?" I shook my head. "I didn't tell him because he would freak"

"'Sev' here, as you know, is short for Severus, Professor Snape's first name," I blinked at them, still clueless.

"Why do you think I know my ways around the school so well Potter? Why do you think I have permission to go in the storage cupboard any time a feel like it? Because I'm Snape!" He hissed at me. I turned away from him glaring.

"I get it now. This is just a way to get me to bond with you, isn't it? Well it's not going to work!" Snape through his hands up in frustration. "You might as well kill me now! It'll happen next meeting anyways"

"Huh? What do you mean"

"The Dark lord has been very... displeased lately. If I fuck this up, I might as well say goodbye and go drown myself out in the lake," Snape's eyes were on me, staring into my own eyes. My voice got caught in my throat.

"Now, now boys, lets just forget about the accident with Mister Malfoy tonight and go back to your dorms," The headmaster said with a warm smile. Both Severus and myself stood and exited the room quietly.

"I'm not Snape anymore Harry. I'm Severus," I turned and glared at him.

"I don't know what the hell to think anymore!" I yelled. "You're my professor and"

"I'm not your professor right now! I'm nineteen years old and in Seventh year! And it's not like I had a choice in whether I was to bond to you or not!" I looked down at the floor, stopping.

"I asked Herm about Bonding after I got back from telling the headmaster of my vision and finding out that that's what was going to happen, and she said that bonding was special and that you should only bond with someone you're in love with," I paused, shaking my head. "Because a bond is forever and can't be destroyed. I don't want to do this, but I don't want anyone to be killed because I wouldn't. What I'm trying to say is that I guess I'll try and see this thing out," Before I knew it, we there already at the fat lady's portrait. Of course, the common room was full.

"Let us go to the dorms so we can talk more privately," Severus suggested, I nodded,  
agreeing, as we walked up the stairs, into the dorm. We both sat on my bed, and I let Severus spell the curtains shut and put up a silencing spell so no one would overhear us talking. "I'm just wondering how this will work...you won't stay nineteen forever, right? The headmaster said at dinner you'd be back in a few we-" I was cut off by lips that ghosted over mine. My eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Shut up. You talk to much. No wonder you fail my class," Soft lips pressed fully against mine; a wet tongue nipping and licking my lips, asking me to open my mouth. I did so, the tongue slipping into my mouth, exploring it, making me moan lightly. No one else had ever kissed my before, with the exception of Fred, who had kissed me only because I had asked him to. I closed my eyes, kissing him back, but reopened them when I felt my back against the mattress and hand snaking up my shirt. I blushed furiously. Thankfully, he pulled away for a breath.

"I...uhhh.." I studdered, the words not quiet forming in my mouth, making me stutter. That warm mouth attached itself to my neck, kissing and sucking up my neck to my jaw and back to my lips, soft moans pouring from the said lips.

"Maybe I should take you as an apprentice. That way I'll be able to breath down your neck all day long, and have you in my rooms every night," I smiled softly.

"Or maybe you just want me to call you 'Master' All day long," Sev smirked.

"Yeah, that too," The calling of my name made me turn. I cursed, unsealing the curtains and when to see who wanted me. I yawned, blinking, licking my bruised red lips. Ron looked at me.

"What happened to you"

"I...Ahhh..was talking to...Sev," I said, blushing hard. Ron shuddered. "Don't want to know. Anyways, have you seem 'Moine?" I shook my head.

"I've been with Sev since we got back from seeing the headmaster," Ron nodded.

"Ok, if you see her tell her I'm gone with Fred and Gorege, ok"

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell her if I see her, see ya"

"See ya," As soon as he left the room, I bounded back over to the bed, and found Severus leaning against the headboard, smirking.

"Just talking eh?" I flushed even more. The older would never talk like this. Well, not that I knew of anyways. I giggled softly. I was going to have some fun.

"So Professor, what will you be teaching me today?" I asked, my cheeks pink, my lips rosy red.

"I think I'll start with some manners. I'm not your professor, so don't call me that; you make me feel old. And two. it's 'Where will I be touching you today,' not 'what will I be teaching you today,'" I flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to make you-" I was cut off by a harsh kiss. Hands went up my shirt, pinching my nipples, making me moan. I fisted some of his robes in my hands, pulling him closer. I whimpered, wanting more. Then a thought flashed into my mind. A flash of realization. This was Snape. My greasy git potions professor. My eyes went wide and I shoved him away. I nearly gagged at the thought. "I'm sorry...I can't..just can't..." Sev sighed softly.

"Do I...look like him? Do I...act like him?" I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head. "No? Well, that's alright, because I'm not him. I'm different from him," I hung my head."I know that..I just..was thinking about it and freaked out a bit I guess. And I..Ahhh..was thinking, if we were to continue this, I should..Ahhh..take my glasses off...before they get broken..." Severus snorted at the last part, but smirked none the less.  
"Take your glasses off and you won't be able to see what you're doing silly," I giggle at his choice of words. He pulled my glasses off and took out his wand, tapping it between my eyes, and saying a quick spell. I blinked. "It'll only last for a few hours, but it'll work for now I suppose," The clock chimed seven. I blinked again. Shit. Time had passed so quickly.

"S-seven o'clock...I-I've gotta go meet Ron and Herm in the library," Sev smirked.

"The library eh?" I nodded. "May I join you?" I nodded again, watching him.

"Not going to try anything fun, will you? Ron might not like that," He smiled, but said nothing, and followed me to the library.

"Harry! you're late! where have you been? We've already gotten started on our potions essay-Who's that?" Hermione asked, amiss her demands.

"Oh this?" I replied back to her, motioning to Sev. "This is Sev. He's an ace in Potions, right Sev? You'll help us, won't you?" I asked the black haired boy next to my, jabbing him in the ribs. He grunted "Yes Harry, love, I'll help you," Ron and Hermonie stared at me, then at Sev. I could feel the heat rising to my face. So I elbowed him hard in the side again. "What?" He asked, looking at me.

"Don't say that Sev! It's embarrassing right now!" Hermonie started to giggle, while Ron gagged. I shook my head. This was a Severus Snape that was way out of character. Maybe it was all part of the potion, or spell or whatever he took to turn him nineteen again. But hey, what did I know? And frankly, it did matter to me.

So we sat there, doing our work. Hermonie, already having hers pretty much done, me and Ron, scribbling answers down from Severus. And before we knew it, it was time to go back to the dorms. We packed our books up and headed towards the big doors that led out of the library. Ron and Hermonie were walking side-by-side, holding hands. They had started dating during the last summer, when she had come down to Ron's for a visit, and things went from there. I had never had a real boyfriend, and the time I went out with Cho, didn't really count because that's when I really found out I liked boys. It had been a bit embarrassing, when Cho had caught me, faced flushed, and eyes roaming over one of the older boys that lived in Hogsmeade. It had been all the more embarrassing when she went, in a loud voice 'Isn't he cute Harry? Maybe you should ask the fellow out!' The boy, who turned out to be someone I already knew and hated, had turned around. That was the only time that I ever considered Draco Malfoy to be hot. I frowned lightly. I knew I'd be bonded with Severus at some point during the year anyways, so there wasn't any hope for me to get a different boyfriend by then. Sev slipped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I blushed hotly when I felt his teeth and tongue nipping on the shell of my ear, making me shiver and moan lightly. My ears being my weak spot. Lucky the hall were empty, and I only had Ron and Hermonie turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked, and they both turned, and started up the stairs towards the fat lady's portrait. Of course, the common room was fairly crowded. I grabbed two empty chairs and a chess board, and played a quiet game of chess with Severus before everyone went to bed, but ended up being the last to leave, due to my slow and strategically placed moves, which made me loose in the end anyways, and partly because I was starting to doze off in the chair. Severus put the chess set away and smiled as I blinked sleepily at him from my curled-up position in my chair. I smiled at him and nuzzled my cheek against his soft wool-knit sweater vest as he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He set me down, and shook me lightly, trying to get me fully awake.

"Come on you, wake up, get out of those old muggle clothes and into some pajamas," I smiled up at him, squinting, holding my hand out. "Glasses please," Sev pulled them out of his robes and slid them onto my face. I blinked. "Much better," I sat up, and slipped off the bed, going to my trunk. "Hadn't you better change as well?" He looked at be for a moment.

"I'll change after you're already in bed," I shrugged and went into the bathroom to change. I yawned and stretched, going back over to the bed as Severus passed me. I dropped onto the bed, and closed my eyes, exhausted. I didn't hear Severus re-enter the bedroom, I only felt a push and "Move over you bugger," I groaned in a stiff reply, and rolled over onto my back. I blinked sleepily at him as he hovered over my face.

"Arse. Go away and let me sleep," I got a teasing smile in return. "Bugger off..." He pinched my cheek and I looked up at him sleepily, a small smile gracing my lips. "You coming to bed or what?" I tilted my head so I could watch as he got up off the bed and pulled back the blankets on his side of the bed we were sharing. I felt the blankets being tugged at under me and rolled over and off the bed. I staggered slightly as I stood up. "I'm ok, I'm ok"

"Are you sure Harry? Why did you roll of the bed?" I laughed lightly.

"I didn't actually want to get up, so I just rolled off," Sev chuckled and pulled all the blankets back.

"Now come on, get back in bed. I'll cover you up and make sure you're all nice and warm," I yawned, and pulled myself back up on the bed, laying down and letting Severus cover me up. I cuddled close to him as he laid down next to me, smiling.

"When this potion wears off, and you go back to being Snape, you won't act the way you do now, will you? I mean, I like the way you are now, it's just that"

"No, I'll hardly act the way I do now, however, I will be reverting back to my old ways to keep up appearances in front of the students, but if you want me to act like this when you are in my rooms, I see no problem with that, no matter how out of character it seem. Although Draco may very well start on to you. He seemed very eager when asked to bond with you. Very eager to please his Father and the Dark Lord. Don't let yourself be caught alone with him," I nodded in understanding. "The headmaster already knows of this, however"

"However?" I moved slightly so I could get a good look at his handsome face.

"However, I can only act like this when I give you detentions or have an excuse to keep you in class longer," I gave him a small smile. "When you asked Hermonie about bonding, did she tell you of the requirements that were to be presented on your behalf?" My face reddened as I blushed hotly.

"Yes, I know most of what is to happen. All that shit about the spell and...Ummm...well, you know..what comes after that part"

"The part where I take you to my privet rooms and we have sex?" I let out a squeak and nodded, the heat rising to my cheeks.  
"Will you be this"

"No" Severus replied quickly, cutting me off. "I will not. You can't be under the influence of either a potion or a spell while the bond is being completed," I nodded, showing that I understood what he was talking about. "I'm sure you would much more...willing to do this while I'm at this age, only a few years older than yourself, however, with this potion running its course though me right now, that's impossible to do"

"I understand Severus. Although, I'll need a bit of persuasion when the time comes I suppose, but a little detention might do the trick," I said, ending with a grin. "Or maybe some one-on-one potion lessons? Tutoring I guess it's called," Severus smirked "Tutoring would be a smart idea. I wouldn't have to do much to make that happen. I'm sure Albus wouldn't say much to it anyways," I snuggled up closer to him, nuzzling my face against his warm flannel pajamas.

"Night Sev," I smiled as he brushed his lips against the top of my head, kissing my messy black locks. "Night Harry," I smiled softly, nuzzling him against before drifting off into a deep, dark sleep.

I woke to the sound of harsh panting and loud hissing. I blinked sleepily and looked up at Sev, a worried frown on my face.

"Severus, what's wrong?" I asked softly. He looked at me, then hunched over, holding his left forearm tightly with his right hand. He hissed again. "Sev?" I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he got up off the bed, and retrieved his black cloak and his death eater's mask, before slipping them on.

"Broom Harry! Give me your broom!" I went to my trunk and quickly grabbed my broom, and tossed it to the other boy. "I have to go. He's calling. I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Harry? What's going on?" A sleepy Ron asked, as he pulled back the curtains to his four-poster bed. His eyes widened as he saw Severus. "DEATH EATER!" He screamed, grabbing his wand as Severus pushed open the huge windows and mounted my broom. By this time, the entire dorm was going crazy and McGonagall had arrived, just as he took off into the night.  
"What's going on here?!" the professor questioned.

"Death eater! He tried to kill Harry!" McGonagall's eyes narrowed at Ron.

"This is no time for jokes Mister Weasley"

"I'm not joking"

"Mister Potter, is this true?" I looked at her but said nothing. "Alright Mister Potter, follow me," I followed her numbly, until we had arrived in her office. "Potter, now tell me. Just what happened in there"

"You know about Professor Snape being nineteen again right?" She nodded, and I continued. "He was being called. I had woken up, just as he was getting ready to leave, and then Ron woke up and started a ruckus," She nodded.

"I see. Although Severus is a spy for the light, he is still a death eater. You shall report this to the headmaster come morning so he can address it properly to the rest of the students"  
"Yes Professor"

"And until then, I would refrain from saying anything about this to any of the other house members"

"Yes Professor"

"Now go back to the dorms and have everyone go back to bed," I yawned and nodded, leaving her alone in her office. I made the short walk to the portrait and huffed out 'wiggles worth' at the fat lady, who opened up to the common room. Instantly, I was bombarded with questions, in which I just waved away.

"Go away..I'll tell you in the morning. McGonagall said to go back to bed.." I pushed though the small crowd and made it up to my bedroom, digging into my night stand and grabbed a dreamless sleep potion, as well as a pain reliever potion and downed both vials. I was worried about Sev, but I couldn't stay awake until he returned; I did know how long his meetings took. I knew he would wake me when he returned anyways. I fell on the bed, my eyes closing as I went into a dreamless sleep, the vials slipping from my hand and breaking onto the floor.

Severus Snape dropped on one knee in front of the Dark Lord Voldemort, kissing the hems of his robes. "My Lord," The dark lord looked down at him.

"Luciusssss..." He hissed, turning to another man in the same type of cloak and mask that Severus was wearing. "Who isss thisss"

"I am unsure, my lord," Voldemort looked back down at Severus, who kept his head bowed.

"Rissse boy, and tell ussss you name," Severus rose from his position.

"It is I, my lord, Severus"

"SSSSeverussss"

"Yes my lord. In order to fulfill your wishes, I have taken a leave from Hogwarts and enrolled into it as a student transferring from Noxx. The potion I have taken that enables me to look like this, will not chondritic with the bonding sire"

"Good job SSSSeverusss. You are making quick progressss, yessss?" the young Snape nodded.

"Yes Sire. I have the boy eating out of my palm"

"You may leave SSSSeverussss. I'm sssure there are lotssss of thingsss you could be teaching young Potter right now. No wasssting my presssious time"

"Yes my Lord, good day Sire," Severus bowed sharply, before apprating back to the gates, just outside Homestead and Hogwarts. He picked up Harry's broom from where he had left it, and mounted it, kicking off from the ground. Flying up to the Gryffindor tower, Severus removed his mask, and with a quick unlocking spell, he opened with window without so much as a creak, and slipped into the room, closing the window and locking it behind him. He silently walked over to Harry's bed, setting his broom down on the said boys trunk. His cloak and his carefully concealed mask joined it. As he walked closer to the bed, something 'crunched' under his booted feet.

"Lumos!" He whispered, and looked at what he had stepped on. Glass from a vial. He frowned, but cast a quick cleaning spell to clean up the mess before pulling off his black boots and slipping under the blankets of his and Harry's current bed, the curtains of the four-poster wide open and fell into an unfit sleep.

Neville was the first to wake the next morning, he slandered over towards the bathrooms in the early morning light, when he looked around and noticed the curtains to Harry's four-poster open. He wandered over to see if Harry was awake. When he was close enough, he noticed two bodies on the bed, one in blue pajamas and one in dark green, that were tangled up together. He pulled out his wand, frightened, and prodded one of the boys, who just happened to be Severus.

"Sod off..." He groaned, his hand moving to grabbed the object poking him. Neville squeaked and backed away, watching as Severus sat up, his back to the easily scared boy. He stretched then cranked his head so he could see Neville. "What the hell did you wake me up for?" He growled lowly, glaring at the other boy with sleepy eyes. Neville shook his head frantically and let out a squeak. "Well don't wake me up for nothing!" Neville squeaked again and stumbled off to the bathroom.

"No need to be so mean," I mumbled. Sev smiled sheepishly at me.  
"Sorry Harry, did hear you wake up"

"Yeah, I was hoping to sleep longer, but..." Suddenly Severus turned to me, with a serious expression.

"What happened after I left last night?" He questioned me.

"McGonagall told me to see the headmaster in the morning so he could address the school, saying it was only a prank I suppose," He nodded. "What went on last night"

"Nothing to terrible, he let me leave the meeting early, saying something able me teaching you a thing or two, quite pleased about the progress though"

"Progress huh? But you still haven't did you know what with me yet," I watched as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Don't like the word, 'sex' do you?" I shook my head. "Say it," Again, I shook my head. Then he pushed me back down on the bed, towering over me. "Say it"

"S-sex!" I said, rather loudly, thanking the gods that no one was waking in the room, my face flushed heavily. Severus smirked.

"There we go, good boy," I was rewarded with a hot, hungry kiss from the other boy. I moaned into his mouth, but pushed him away all the same.

"Just because I said the word 'sex', doesn't mean you can reward me like that. I mean yeah, I loved it, but I ummm...got a question for you that's been on my mind since I found out who you were," the other nodded, telling me to continue. "You remember last year when you caught me looking into you pensive"

"Yes, I remember," He said, a smug expression on his face. "I should have given you a proper punishment. Could have borrowed a paddle from Filch. I'm sure he still has one in his office," The smugness grew as I flushed at what he was saying. "Well, do go on," I coughed.  
"Yes well, I was...viewing the part where my father was...going to pull your pants down, and then I was, rather rudely I might add, pulled from it. I was just curious to know what happened after that"

"Ah yes. That day. I dare say your father got what he wanted from me that day, other than humiliating me in front of half the student body"

"What do you mean Sev? 'He got what he wanted from you that day?'" I questioned him with a frown.

"I was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, right? Well, as you know, we had just written our charms exams and had the rest of the day off to study transfiguration that was the next day, anyways, I had stormed off to my room once James' little pantsing stunt had been pulled and over with, I had decided to go and fly around the arena to cool off. So..."

The cooling air blew back Severus's long black hair, as he rose from the ground with his broom. At first, he only did slow, graceful laps around the arena, but then picked up speed with each passing. He was so caught up in his anger, he failed to notice the two figures with brooms walking from the castle.

"Hey Sirius, look. It's Snivellus," James said in a low voice, sneering as he pointed at Severus, who was still going around the pitch. James extracted his wand from his robes and mounted his broom, hovering in front of his companion. "You up for a game of 'Catch the falling maiden?" Sirius looked at him oddly. "With Snivellus?" He face turned with a look of excitement. "Fuck yes. It'll totally humiliate him," Then, he too, mounted his broom and followed James in a bit closer, watching his best friend place a hex on the black haired boys broom. They watched as he fought for control of his broom, while falling towards the ground. "Time to turn up the charm James," James gave him a flashy smile before flying off at a break neck speed in order to catch Severus before he hit the ground.

James caught him, just in time. One arm behind Snape's back, the other behind his legs. The messy haired boy flashed him a charmingly practiced smile, causing the pale boy in his arms to flush mildly with anger and embarrassment. James let out a fake sigh of relief.

"Almost didn't make it in time. Sirius saw you from the stairs buckling off your broom," Severus sneered.

"You hexed my broom! I should report-" He growled, but quieted as Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, his grip tight.

"Come on James, lets take him to the changing rooms so he can lie down," Severus struggled to get out of James' grip, but failed.

"Let go of me!" he hissed at James. "I don't need to lie down!" James ignored him, flying right into the changing rooms, followed by Sirius, who charmed at the doors locked. Severus' eyes narrowed at James as he was, not so gently placed on a hard wooden bench. James whipped his brow.

"Fehw," Sirius let out a long sigh, looking at James with a sly grin. "Hey James, has all this excitement got you a bit hard?" Both ignored the flushing on Severus' face.

"Yeah, I guess it has Siri. To bad we didn't have a girl with us"

"Isn't the key point of your stupid little game to 'catch a falling maiden'? You two Neanderthals can't even tell the difference between a male and a female," Severus sneered. The two other boys turned to face him.

"You know James, Snivellus here kinda looks like a girl to me," James nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too Siri," James walked over to Severus grasping some silk black hair in his hands. "His hair is rather smooth and silky, I love girls with long hair," James licked his lips, pulling hard on the hair in his hand, Severus' head jerking up, as he rose to his knees on the bench, trying to reduce the pain. James jerked the head in his hands, forcing the rest of the body to press it's back against the wall. Severus glared up at him, sneering, but the worry in his eyes showed all to well.

"Let go of me," Severus half hissed, half whined.

"Let go of you? Now why would I do that? You know about our little game, so surely you much know what happens in the end," Severus' lip curled.

"You sleep with them of course. That's all that matters to you two, getting laid"

"I can't wait to fuck around with you Snape. You're gonna pay for embarrassing me in front of Lily today. Hope you have good cushioning charms Snivelly"

"Threats don't no nothing to me. You lay one finger on me and I'll report you to the headmaster," James snorted.

"You and your prissy things. What do they call it? oh Yes. A good girl. well, boy in this case. Makes me wanna taint that goodie-goodie mind of yours. On second thought, I think I WILL taint that little goodie goodie mind of yours," At the bat of an eye they were on him, Sirius holding his arms down while James started to yank his robes off.

"Don't touch me!" Severus shrieked, struggling in Sirius' grip. James paused briefly, so he could mutter two spells; the first one, a silencing spell so they would not be heard, and the second, a locking spell to make sure they kept everyone out.

"Why don't you just put him in a binding spell Prongs? It would be so much easier," James licked his lips, finally succeeding in removing Snape's outer robes. He shrugged.

"It's so much more..entertaining to watch Snivelly squirm. You just keep hold of his wrists Padfoot," Sirius nodded, his grip tightening, causing Severus to cry out lightly. James used the opportunity to press his lips to Severus', kissing him hard. The boy under him began to struggle more as James pulled away slightly. "Don't stop struggling Snivellus," James hissed in his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently. "It might help prolong the tainting," Severus jerked his head away from James, fighting Sirius with all his energy. He froze when he felt cold fingers going up his shirt.

"D-don't touch me..." Severus whimpered loudly, trembling. James smirked, ignoring him as he pulled Snape's sweater vest and shirt off, with help for Sirius.

"Don't say that Severus, or it'll be considered rape," James sneered at the black haired boy, yanking his trousers off in one, quick motion.

"Stop it!" Severus shrieked once again, as James took a step back, looking Severus over, who had brought his knees to his chest, trying to cover himself.

"Not bad, eh Siri? The quidditch has done him some good. Not as lanky," James murmured, shrugging his outer robe off. "Are you gonna join in with me Siri?" Sirius shook his head and James laughed as he rolled up his sleeves. "Not into blokes eh? No, wait. You're only into Moony, and quiet literary at that," Sirius' face turned red.

"Just get on with it will ya!?" James unbuttoned his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles before he sat down next to Severus, who tried to back away as much as he could with Sirius still holding onto his wrists. Sirius let go of his wrists as James grabbed Severus' arm with one hand and slipped his other arm around his waist, pulling him into his lap, then, after a hard slap, James turned him around so they were facing each other.

"Stop moving Snivellus, or it'll hurt you more," James hissed, as he lifted the said boy up slightly, before impaling him with his cock. A single scream echoed throughout the room as Severus pounded his fist against James' chest, tears falling down his cheeks. James waited a moment before he thrust in and out of the pale boy, groaning with pleasure.

"S-stop it...p-please stop..." Severus choked out, sobbing against James' sweater. James grabbed his chin with one of his hands, and kissed him hard. Severus whimpered as James groaned into his mouth, thrusting into him hard. Blood trickled down his thighs. James grunted, thrusting in hard a few more times before releasing inside Severus. He waited until his breath returned to normal before pulling out of the crying boy and muttering a cleaning spell on himself and re-dressed. He spelled Severus clean and dressed him as well. Sobbing and whimpering in pain, Severus pulled himself stiffly to his feet.

"If you want to stop with from happening again Snivellus, I'd advise you to shut your trap and stay away from Lily and us. You got that?" Severus nodded his head shamefully, before limping out of the changing rooms.

"And there you have it. That's one of the reasons I hated your father so much. For a few days following that, he made it his job to run into me, of course, my bowing my head and muttering 'Sorry James, it's my fault' didn't help much either," A look of sadness and pity crossed my face.

"Oh Sev...I didn't know...did you tell anyone about what happened"

"No. But the headmaster found out somehow, and summoned me to his office. I begged him not to tell me father, but...My father was furious when he found out. Said I brought disgrace and humiliation to the Snape name. So he made me restore honor to it by joining up with Voldemort and his followers," "Oh"

"However, little did I know that that would be your mother and fathers downfall," I looked up at him questionably "What do you mean?" I asked.

""Tom. At was a year after we had gotten out of school, and just after your mother had you, Tom got hold of James raping me back in school from one of the new recruits. Tom didn't like anybody touching me-" I watched as Severus paused, his cheeks turning a light pink color. "-I was his. He went into a rage. Wormtail was their secret keeper and a follower. Tom found them and killed them," My entire head twitched, and I took in a deep breath.

"It's not your fault my father was killed, it was his. I never knew him. I...never got to know the real James Potter. And I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad you told me about what happened Severus. Everybody always tell me of all the great things he did. Never any of the bad stuff," I smiled softly at him and looked at my clock. Quarter to twelve. Almost lunch time. "You know we missed seeing the headmaster? We should go and see him before lunch so he can tell the rest of the students about the so called 'death eater'," Severus snorted.  
"Come on you, let's get dressed,"

And so, fifteen minutes later, we were sitting in the headmasters office, a cup of hot tea in our hands, replaying the events about the so called 'death eater' from last night and Severus' praise from the dark lord.

"Ah, yes I see. We'll, hurry on to lunch and I will be down momentarily to explain this to the staff and students," I nodded, as did Severus and we left the headmasters office, heading towards the great hall. When we got there, the hall was already packed, the students waiting for the arrival of the headmaster. I led Severus to where Hermonie and Ron were sitting and placed myself and Severus by Ron's side, deciding not to get in-between them. I looked at Ron, who was pale as a ghost.

"You ok mate? You look a little pale"

"Of course I'm a little pale! There was a DEATH EATER in our dorm last night!" Heads began to turn in our direction. "I don't know what's wrong with you Harry! You were as calm as could be!" I sighed, but looked up towards the staff table as the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Students. As you may have heard, death eater was seen in the Gryffindor tower late last night and fled as one of the students woke up and caused a commotion. In any case, I will be adding extra security to the school's wards, and in the school itself, So there will be no need to panic. Now, eat up!" The entire school seemed frozen for a moment, then it seemed like everyone aside from me and Severus was talking about last nights events. I smiled softly at Severus and slipped my hand under the table, resting it on his knee. My smile widened as Severus rested his and atop of mine. I took a fork full of roasted potatoes and held them to his lips, watching as he took the spoon in his mouth, eating the potatoes. I removed my hand from under the table to grab some chicken, however, Severus' hand moved to my leg, rubbing gentle, lazy circles on my thigh. I started to purr almost instantly, and Dean, who was sitting across form me gave me a weird look.

"Yo, Harry,." Ron waved a hand in front of my face, catching my attention. "Are you ok mate? Sounded like you were purring a minute ago," I flushed red, embarrassment covering my face. I looked up at Severus, who's hand was still on my thigh, although it had ceased moving, then looked back over at Ron, and snorted a fake laugh.

"Purring? Ha! Yeah right Ron. Like I'd purr in the middle of lunch, with the entire dormitory sitting around me, get real," I added, punching him lightly in the arm. Ron rolled his eyes, and moved closer to my ear.

"Cut it out. You can do that with your little 'Sev' on your bed. Tell him to keep his hands to himself," Ron hissed into my ear. "Not all the people at this table are like you; we're not all gay," He added, then went back to his lunch. I leaned over towards Severus' ear, passing on the message before quickly licking the inside of his ear and going back to my lunch. I watched in delight as his cheeks turned from their usually pale color to rosy red. Lucky no one else saw that gesture.

"Potter," A cold voice said from behind me. Everyone looked up from their dinner to look at Malfoy, who glared back at them icily.

"What do you want Ferret?" I hissed at him.

"Oh, I think you know what I want," He said darkly, licking his lips. He looked at me a moment longer before heading towards the Slytherin table. I closed my eyes, clinching my fists tightly.

"Was he coming on to you Harry?!" Ron questioned, rather loudly. The great hall was buzzing with conversations again. I opened my eyes, glaring at Ron.

"Shut up. I don't even want to bother discussing it," I growled softly. "I can't even eat anymore. I'll see you later," I got up and started to leave, but Severus grabbed the sleeve of my robes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked softly. I shook my head no. "Ok, just...just be careful, ok?" I nodded again.

"Of course I'll be careful. What could go wrong"

"Everything,"

I walked out the doors to the great hall, slowing making my way to the Gryffindor tower, lost in my own thoughts, not noticing that I was being followed until I felt the cold stone wall against my back "My, my Potter. Aren't we a daft one today," Malfoy hissed, his breath hot against my ear. He licked his lips. "Gullible as well I see," He added, grabbing my chin with his thumb and index finger. I tried to shove him away, however, it seemed like he was holding me in a vice-lock grip. "Uh, uh, uh Potter," He said, his face so close to mine, our noses touched. "I'll have none of that," Then he pressed his cold lips against mine. Still, I tried to shove him away, but his vice-like grip was still holding me in place. He pulled away, his lips forming into a smirk "Get away from me Malfoy," I hissed at him, and he released me from his hold, but grabbed my chin in his fingers again.

"Does he ever call you beautiful Potter?" Malfoy asked, staring icily at me. I couldn't move. "I didn't think he did. A stupid bloke like him could never see your true beauty," I felt my cheeks flush. He ran a thumb over them. "Even more so when you blush," My cheeks were burning now. He straightened up, and began to leave, heading towards the dungeons. "Come down to the dungeons sometime," He called, waving the invitation over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

When I found my way to the common room, I found that Ron and Hermonie were already there, and that Severus had gone to see Dumbledor. Quickly, I told them about my encounter with Malfoy, and about his invitation, leaving out a few tidbits of information. The look on Ron's face was priceless.

"That git actually asked you to go to his common room?!" Ron bent over gagging. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not surprised. He did come on to me in the great hall Ron," Ron made a face, just as Severus came though the portrait, twirling a vial between his fingers.

"Hey Sev"

"Harry, come with me to see the headmaster," I blinked, nodding, and excused myself from Ron and Hermonie. We walked out of the common room and started towards the dungeons.  
"Hey Sev, the headmaster's office is the other way"

"We're not going to see the headmaster, I just came from there, we're going to my privet rooms in the dungeons"

"Oh. What's the potion for?" I asked quietly as we passed the doorway to the slytherin common room.

"It's for changing back"

"Changing Back?" I questioned him. I didn't really want him to change back. He rumbled out the password to his rooms and the door opened, letting him stride in. He casually leaned against the desk and pulled the stopper out of the vial, downing it with one mouthful. I watched as he ran into another room. It was only ten minutes later, when he re-appeared, reverted back to his old self.

"Potter," He said, icily, his eyes boring into me. He held up a vial, his long, pale fingers wrapped around its neck. "Come here. I want you to drink this," I eyed the vial wearily, but then walked over to him, grabbing it from him. I didn't ask what it was; I just opened it and downed it. I felt a weird tingling thought my body, and I looked up a Snape with laden eyes and a heavy blush on my cheeks.

"What did you give me, Professor?" I asked softly, as the bell rang for fourth period. I watched as his lips curled into a smirk.

"A love potion," the words rolled off his tongue, then moments later reaching my ears. "And the effects of it," I would have responded, however, the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years could be heard chatting about in the Potion's classroom next door. "Come along Potter. You will be helping me today," He gave me a firm push towards the classroom, and I stumbled in, Snape following close behind me. All chatter seized to exist.

"Sit. NOW!" He roared at the remaining people standing, and that included Ron. I watched as they scrambled to take their seats. "You will be doing Love Potions today. The directions and ingredients are on the board," they stared blankly at him for a moment, then -"Well?! What are you waiting for!? Get to Work!" -A mad dash to the student cupboards. Snape moved to sit at his desk, and I followed him. When he sat down, I went and curled up in his lap, purring like a cat. Snape put a hand on my head, stroking my hair, while the other held a book he was beginning to read.

It was only ten minutes later that I found mostly everyone looking at me. I nuzzled Snape's robes, and he looked down at me, then towards the class.

"Ah Yes,. I suppose I have forgotten to tell you, haven't I?" The hand on my head stopped moving. "It would seem Mister Potter here has taken one of the love potions you are making, only, he didn't make it. You Best be careful when taking love potions, might walk into an enemy and fall in love with them," He ended with a nasty grin. "If you see them first, Like Potter here," I unbutton the front of his robes and pulled them around me, sighing contently. I looked up and watched as everyone, aside from Neville who's potion had already been spilled (lucky it had no effects on anyone) bottled their potions. "Bring them to the from and Pack up," He barked at the students. "We will try them tomorrow," The bell rang, and everyone hurried to leave, even Ron and Hermonie.

"What's next?" I asked softly.

"You are going to go to my rooms and sleep. You've already been excused from Care for Magical Creatures," I nodded, but didn't move. "Up Potter, unless you want to explain this to the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," I pouted as I got out of his warm lap, and followed him quickly to his rooms again. He pointed the bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom out to me and lit a fire. Then he left to go back to the classroom. I smiled lightly, looking around. Lots of odd looking things; however, I chose not to touch them in fear of breaking them. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and made my way towards the sofa. I summoned a blanket, and a pillow and curling up in front of the fire. I wasn't long before my eyes started to drift shut and I fell asleep.

It was nearly four in the morning when I woke again, a blinding light making me shield my eyes with my hand. I groaned sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

"Shut the light out," I whined, but nothing happened. Once my eyes had adjusted to the said light, I looked over and saw Severus reading a huge leather bound book. I poked him. "Don't you ever sleep?" He rolled his eyes, but didn't speak, he remained reading. "Fine," I said pouting. "See if I ever let you kiss me again," I sulked and watched as he put his book mark in his book. "Just why am I in your bed anyways"

"The sofa is not a very good place to sleep Mister Potter," He said slowly, "It will hurt your back after a while," He licked his lips, then smirked. "Or maybe, your in my bed, so I can confiscate what's mine," A knock at the door jarred me from any thoughts.

"Come in Albus," The elder wizard strode in in his nightcap and nightgown. "We'll do it now," Do what now? I tossed him a funny look as the headmaster pulled out his wand. I watched as he began to recite words in Latin, and then tapped us each on the head with his wand.

"Goodnight Harry, Severus. Not to worry about classes tomorrow, I've already dealt with it for both of you," And with that, he left us. I blinked after him, then looked over at Severus. "What was that about"

"Bonding spell," I blinked. "Does that mean we have to have...?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes," I looked away. Did it have to happen so soon? I'm not ready for this. I thought wearily. Severus caught my chin in his fingers and forced me to look at him. "You're scared," He said simply. And it was true. I was scared. Being bonded went I'd have no freedom anymore.

"There is no need to be. It will only hurt for a short amount of time," He let go of my chin and set his book down on his bed side table. Then he motioned for me to move closer. I thought about it for a moment, then scooted closer. It was mad cold in here, and when Severus brought his hand up to my face to stroke my cheek, they to, were ice cold. I gave him a small smile and took his hand between mine and blew a hot breath over them, trying to warm them up. He pulled them away after a minute and led one hand rest coolly on the back of my neck as he pushed my head towards him so he could kiss me gently. He ran his tongue over my lips, asking permission. A small smile graced my lips and I complied, moaning ever so softly as he assaulted my mouth. I clutched the front of his robes tightly in my hands. He pulled away, slightly out of breath My knuckles were turning white from gripping Severus robes so tightly, and I let them go, letting myself fall back onto the bed. I relaxed, and closed my eyes as Severus ravished up my neck and jaw line. I moaned lightly, slipping my arms around his neck, fingering his silky hair with my fingers. My breath hitched when he started sucking on my neck, and I groaned.

"Now, Mister Potter. What were you asking if we had to do..?" He asked, his deep, rich voice making me shudder. "You didn't quiet say," I bit my lip, my face turning red. I kept my head down, my bangs hiding my face from view.

"I-I w-wanted t-to kno-know i-if y-you were g-g-going t-to h-have s-s-s-" Severus grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Sex with me," I whispered, near whimpering.

"Would you have me?" He responded to my answer. I nodded shyly, my face still as flushed as ever. I watched as he took his wand out of his robes and cast a quick spell, setting his wand atop his leather bound book, then added my glasses to the pile. "Don't want them to get in the way, now do we?" Again I nodded. I squeaked when he started unfastening my robes. "Potter. You said"

"Sorry Professor," I murmured quickly, brushing his hands aside and unfastening my robes myself. I froze when I felt his eyes glaring into my head. I swallowed thickly and looked up. "Y-yes Professor?" I asked, licking my lips and letting my outer robes fall down my shoulders. Severus raised a brow. "What is it"

"What, indeed Potter. What indeed," He picked up his discarded wand from the bed side table and waved it, muttering a spell. I blinked when he set the wand back there it had been and looked me over. "Not bad," I looked down, and my eyes widened. I was all but exposed, save my school tie, in which he pulled on, pulling us face-to-face. I blushed madly and tried to cover myself up. A hand grabbed my wrist, preventing me from doing so. My cheeks burned, but all the other blood in my body went elsewhere. I bit my lip. "Very beautiful, Harry," I shivered, and whimpered softly. I couldn't take it much longer.

"P-professor...p-please teach me?" It was more of a plea, than a question. "Please..." Whimpering, whining, begging, pleading. Then-

"Teach you what?" The deep voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Anything. Just..anything that includes touching," I whimpered, then gasped when I felt long, cold fingers wrapping around my erect cock. I whimpered again, clinging to the older man. He pulled me into his lap, removing his hand, earning yet another whimper from me. I pulled on his robes, tugging the buttons loose from their holes, pulling the robe from his shoulders. I could have cried when I saw another black robe with buttons all up the front. Severus must have seen my face; he pushed my hands away and quickly undid the buttons himself. I sat up on my knees, my legs on either side of his and pushed back the robe. My eyes widened slightly as I saw all the scars that adorn his broad chest. I shook my head and kissed his shoulder lightly before resting my head there, tracing one of the scars with my index finger. "Are these from...?" I asked softly. He nodded, and rested his head on mine.

"From the Dark Lord? Yes," I shook my head. "Forget it. Let's just...finish the spell, ok?" He nodded, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You really do look like your father. Skinny but strong"

"I think you're wearing to much clothes," I pointed out, poking at his leg. He shoved me aside, and a moment later he was as naked as I was.

"You were saying?" I flushed hotly and looked him over as he had done to me.

"Not bad," I commented. He came closer to me and pushed me down on the bed. He kissed me hard, holding my face with one hand and reaching under me with the other. I stiffened and gasped as I felt a finger working its way into me, my body going ridged.

"Relax Harry," Severus murmured, before kissing me again as he added another slender finger into me. I tried to concentrate on the mouth that was kissing me, but couldn't, as a third finger entered me, brushing against my prostate, making me moan loudly. Fingers stretched me out, then made a withdrawal, making me make a loud whimper in disappointment. I made a pouting face at him, but he just gave me a teasing smirk in return. "No playing tonight; maybe next time. Right to the point with this bonding shit," I giggled lightly at his swearing. Something I'd never heard him say before. Severus pulled me into his lap once again, and I could feel him pressing against my backside; then, with a sharp gasp from me, he pressed himself into me. I whimpered rather loudly and looked down at my trembling hands. "Shhhhh...Shhhhh..." Severus kissed my neck lightly, and repeatedly, and that helped calm me down slightly, letting me relax a little bit. He waited a bit longer, letting me adjust to this new feeling, before pulling out and thrusting back into me. I groaned, looking up at him.

"P-please..." I whimpered. A small smirk appeared on his face, and he thrust into me again, this time, slightly harder than before, earning a heated moan from me as he brushed up against my prostate. A hand reached between us, cool fingers wrapping around my cock, stroking me lazily as he thrust into me continuously, moans erupting from my lips constantly. Before to long, I had my eyes clenched shut, my nails digging into the flesh on Severus' arms as I came, the older man following soon after. He groaned as he pulled out of me, and I collapsed on the bed, dazed.

"Sleep. Let the spell finish doing what it does," Severus' rich voice reached my ears. I buried my face in a pillow, to stiff to sit up.

"No..." I mumbled into the pillow. "Don't wanna sleep," then I rolled over, biting my lip at the sudden pain, and cuddled up next to him. An arm slipped around my waist, hugging me closer.

"Sleep," I yawned sleepily, despite not wanting to go to sleep. But I suppose I did have much choice in the matter, because as soon I was being shaken awake.

"Wake up Harry!" I groaned, rolling over on my back. "Wake up!" That stupid irritating voice called to me.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said, yawning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it"

"Almost twelve o'clock sleepy head. Now get up. I have to leave," I sat up, stretching.  
"Leave? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Lupin's. He ran out of Wolfsbane potion," My eyes widened and I smiled gleefully.  
"Can I come!? I wanna see Remus! Please!" I pouted, sniffling.

"NO!" Severus thundered back at me, and I whimpered. But then rubbed my scar. It was hurting again. I closed my eyes tight, my palms against my scar. "Harry?" I whimpered, clutching my head tighter, trying to will the pain away. "Harry, what is it? I could hear Severus' voice, but it seemed so far away. All I could see, was the red in front of my eyes. I heard the door open, then shut, then I heard the voice. His voice.

"Ahhh, SSsssseverusssss..." A hand resting on my shoulder, but the pain was unbearable. Another hand grabbed my wrists, pulling them away from my forehead. I heard the swish of a cloak, and felt someone move in front of me. "Now, we don't need little earssss overhearing my planssss," He said, before a hand grasped my forehead, and everything turned black with pain.

1. Noxx. Noxx is a school that I came up with. I know that there is 'Nox' that spell (Which turns off Lumos) But I didn't even think of that when I wrote this) Anyways, Noxx is a school of advanced students. Students go to their schools (like Hogwarts) till they're in their fifth year, then at the beginning of their sixth, they would go to Noxx for their two remaining year, but then, they go back to their regular schools to finish the rest of their courses. (They only take one course at Noxx, which would be their career. Example -Snape-potions, so Snape would have taken potions at Noxx.


End file.
